¿Un año diferente en Konoha?
by love123
Summary: A ellas no les importaba su físico... pero es hora de cambiar. Ya no seran la burla del instituto, nunca más.
1. capitulo 1

Bueno primero les digo que es una combinación de varios fics que he leído y que me han gustado espero que ha ustedes también les guste desde hace tiempo que la vengo pensando bueno ahí les va el primer capitulo.

Nota: Ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.

¡Hay que cambiar!

* * *

Primer capítulo:

Se encontraban saliendo alumnos del instituto de Dagashi, el mas prestigiado de todo el país del Fuego, sólo hijos de personas importantes asistían y claro que la mayoría de los chicos eran muy atractivos.

Pero en ese mismo instituto había cuatro chicas, a las que no les importaba su aspecto. Llevaban varios años siendo las "nerd" del colegio. Pero ahora, querían cambiar, se habían dado cuenta de que la gente las juzgaba demasiado por su aparecía.

El único punto de apoyó con el que contaban era la amistad entre ellas, un lazo que se había echo muy estrecho con el paso de los años, ahora a sus quince años de edad decidieron que era el ultimo día en el que las iban a tachar, que iban a pisotearlas. "_Ya no más" _se decían a si mismas.

En la puerta de salida se encontraba Sakura, esperando a sus amigas. La mayoría de la gente la llamaba "frentezota" un apodo que le dio una ex amiga. Su cabello rosa estaba atado en una trenza, que llegaba por debajo de la cintura. Ella no era nada fea, pero su apariencia le hacía creer a las demás personas lo contrario.

Ella era muy abierta con sus amigas, y gracias a ella logra soportar los insultos de los demás. Todos piensan que ella era la típica niña que le encantaba estudiar. Andrea no tiene demasiadas expectativas sobre las personas, así que no se fijaba en los chicos que pensaba no estaban a su alcance.

Alcanzaba a ver a lo lejos a Ten Ten, corriendo con algunos libros en las manos. Ten Ten era muy apasionada en todo lo que hacía, era muy curiosa también, amante de los chismes y algo chistosa. Ella poseía lentes, que esconden sus juguetones ojos chocolate. Su cabello castaño lo llevaba atado en dos singulares moños. Fue ella quien decidió que era tiempo de cambiar.

Mientras, Hinata se escondía detrás de un árbol. Ella era muy tímida con todos, excepto con sus amigas. Tiene unos hermosos ojos claros. Ella se encargaba de calmar a Ten Ten en sus aventuras. Tenía un primo, llamado Neji con el cual no convivía demasiado, de echo, parecía que no mantenían una buena relación.

Sólo faltaba Temari, la mayoría de las veces ella salía más tarde, ya que era un año mayor que las chicas. La decidida del grupo, siempre apoyaba las decisiones que tomaban sus amigas, y la de cambiar no fue la excepción. Se comporta muy dulce con casi toda la gente, pero realmente es rebelde, aunque tiene un gran autocontrol, se había aguantado golpear a varios de los chicos "populares" cuando molestaban a sus amigas. Su cabello rubio estaba atado en cuatro coletas, con un flequillo que por poco cubría sus orbes azul marino. Tiene dos hermanos, Kankuro, que estudiaba ahí mismo, y Gaara, pero este había estado estudiando en el extranjero.

Mientras ellas esperaban a su amiga, en otra esquina las "populares" las observaban con algo de odio. Siempre las habían molestado, aquellas nerd eran todo lo contrario a ellas, y eso hacía que las despreciaran.

Por un lado, Megumi intentaba sacarle platica a un chico algunos años mayor que ella, observando de reojo la forma (según su criterio) tan tonta en la que se comportaba aquella niña Hyuga. Megumi tenía un bonito pelo rubio oscuro, un poco ondulado hasta por debajo de los hombros. Tenía una tez blanca, lo que la hacía parecer una muñeca de porcelana. Acostumbraba presumir demasiado su cuerpo (algo desarrollado para su edad), con todo el que se encontraba, incluyendo a sus amigas.

Minato se había enojado con uno de los chicos y había empezado a armar un berrinche con Tayuya, jalando su pelo castaño (el cuál estaba extremadamente corto y lacio). Siempre que no obtenía lo que quería se enojaba, y mucho, pues ella lo tenía todo, literalmente. Tenía unos bonitos ojos color carmesí.

Tayuya no le decía nada, era mejor no hacerlo, a ella no le gustaba meterse en asuntos ajenos. Su rebelde cabello rojizo siempre estaba atado con un listón, o algún trapo. Aunque no se preocupara demasiado por su aspecto –si lo cuidaba- siempre se veía bien, y a veces un poco intimidante.

Karin, ajena a sus amigas, coqueteaba con uno de los chicos descaradamente. Ella hacía todo para conservar su estatus de "chica popular", estando entre las opciones, ligarse a varios de los chicos más guapos, incluyendo al mismo Uchiha Sasuke. Aunque usaba anteojos, sabía utilizarlos muy bien, y podría decirse que la hacían ver mejor. Su cabello entre castaño y rojizo estaba en capas y caía hasta un poco más arriba de su espalda.

Ino era la única que no les prestaba demasiada atención a aquellos chicos, veía a sus antiguas amigas reírse entre ellas, sin importarles su imagen, o lo que pensaban los demás de ellas. Siempre pensó que era diferente, su cabello rubio siempre debía estar perfectamente peinado, sus orbes azules maquillados, hasta la forma de pintarse los labios le era importante… no para ella, si no para los demás, pero los demás eran importantes para ella. Sentía haber traicionado a sus amigas, pero no quería que la escuela se burlara de ella.

Aunque, sabía que siempre estaría conectada con ellas.

**Fin primer capítulo**

* * *

**_Notas finales, Usagi: _**Bien, yo soy la beta de Fany-chan, y le subo este capítulo reescrito por que ella no tiene tiempo suficiente. Espero y les haya gustado esta nueva versión del fic y dejen un review a mi amiga. En verdad, pueden esperar mucho de esta historia. Proximamente subire cada uno de los capítulos, y posteriormente la escritora a prometido una gran continuación a la historia.

Saludos.-


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno acá le sigo es la continuación del capitulo así explico bien como son cada uno de los personajes OK bueno ahí les va:

Bueno acá le sigo es la continuación del capitulo así explico bien como son cada uno de los personajes OK bueno ahí les va:

_Dejen un reviews –pensamiento_

**Inner**

Hablan

Nota: naruto no me pertenece ni sus personajes

Bueno ahora "los populares" son sasuke uchiha tiene su hermano itachi que también estudia ahí pero el es de los akatsuki (ellos son los malitas por así decirlo nadie se mete con ellos por miedo) bueno sasuke es muy guapo con un perfecto cuerpo por eso es el mas popular todas las chicas van detrás de el pero el ni las toma en cuenta karin e ino están detrás suyo bueno mas karin claro es muy callado y serio, es bueno en todo los grupos así de karate por eso las chicas también se apuntan en las actividades por el .piensa que todas las mujeres buscan su dinero ya que es un uchiha,su físico por eso no las toma en serio nunca se les ha visto con los demás chicos populares ya que siempre los populares tienen que estar junto el no le gusta estar a solas pero Suigetsu aunque nunca lo considero como amigo por lo menos le hablaba pero después todo cambia y encuentra amigos verdaderos

Naruto uzumaki el tonto hiperactivo también popular por que es guapo y con un buen cuerpo las chicas se mueren por el aunque no tanto como sasuke el a pesar de que medio lento e inocente cuando las chicas se les acerca trata de ser amable no como sasuke tampoco se le ve que tiene amistad con los populares megumi la caprichuda anda detrás de el porque piensa que con es tan inocente ella quizás lo cambie, dicen que es buen amigo no le importa con que clase de persona este

Neji hyuga también callado como sasuke pero no tanto le gusta practicar dojo(o algo así) es primo de hinata pero no la ha tratado también es de los populares ya que también es serio y claro por sus ojos exóticos las chicas se mueren por el no le gusta tanto que se le acerquen las mujeres ya que le gusta estar solo

Shikamaru por ser el mas pesimista pero guapo las chicas también se mueren por el es un año mayor estudia con temari si se le ha visto con naruto algunas veces pero no tanto para el su vida ya estaba resuelta ya lo tenia pensado pero todo eso iba a cambiar

Kiba también era guapo por su cara salvaje también las chicas le asediaban

Bueno y pues los amigos de sakura y las demás también eran shino, rock lee, y chouji incondicionalmente

Bueno ahora si les sigo con el primer capitulo si me falta algo les voy a ir agregando

Bueno me quede en que estaban saliendo del instituto de konoha varios alumnos por ser el último día de clases y habían 4 personas especiales conversando y yéndose caminando hacia una heladería

Bueno chicas creo que es la despedida –dijo cierta pelirosa

Vamos sakura-chan hoy es el ultimo día que nos verán así-dijo una emocionada pelimarron (sorry pero no se como poner el color de pelo)

Ya todos olvidaran a las NERD-dijo cierta rubia

Tenemos que ponernos de acuerda para empezar la transformación-dijo una ojiperla

Si además por si no sabían mis papas me dijeron que íbamos a ir de viajes todos nosotros bueno más bien nosotras con nuestras familias el lunes-dijo sakura

Así saku algo me dijeron mis padres y pues como gaara no va ir ya que todavía no llega de viaje va a venir una semana antes de entrar entonces va ir kankuro-dijo temari

Que biennnnnnnnnn-gritaron felices ten ten y hinata

Etto…. Me pregunto donde iremos ah?-dijo pensativa sakura

Miren ya llegamos-dijo temari ansiosa

Katsuro-senpai-dijeron las chicas sonriendo

Niñas…. Lo de siempre-dijo el viejo

Sí-dijeron las chicas de 15 años y temari 16(si les pongo esto es porque creo que me olvide de ponerles los años)

Ya una vez obtenido sus helados se sentaron en una banca de un parque muy calmado a conversar.sakura tenia un helado de fresa (obvio) hinata: vainilla, temari: lucuman, ten ten: chocolate

Y chicas como vamos hacer con lo del plan-dijo sakura lamiendo se helado

Miren tenemos que reunirnos una semana antes para empezar con todo-dijo hinata

Si pero eso después lo decidimos igual tenemos todo un mes para pensar bien las cosas-ten ten

Si pero un mes pasa volando, pero tienes razón, además también esta el tal viaje no-temari

Si ahora solo dejar las preocupaciones y por lo tanto hacer una sola cosa por ahora-dijo sakura en eso se pone de pie deja en la banca su mochila, se suelta el pelo y tira sus lentes a un tacho de basura ya que ni siquiera eran medidos se sacude el pelo y sonríe

Todas las chicas se quedan oo

Saku te vez muy bien-dijo temari

Si saku te queda-dijo emocionada ten ten

Saku-chan me quede muda-dijo hinata

Vamos chicas no es para tanto después ya vendrá lo bueno pero eso si háganlo vamos-dijo alegre sakura

Todas también hicieron lo mismo se veían bien y se sentaron de vuelta en la banca

Bueno chicas yo creo que ya es hora de irnos-dijo ten ten

Si ya es tarde-viendo hinata su reloj

Bueno hasta el lunes-dijo temari despidiéndose al igual que las demás

Y todas se fueron en un taxi

Bueno cuando sakura llego a la mansión haruno subió lo mas rápido que pudo ya que tenia hambre no sin antes saludar a su mama, y a su hermana ya que su papa llega a comer y se va en su habitación tiro su mochila y se metió a bañar salio se puso algo sencillo y se fue al comedor y ahí estaba su nana una mujer mayor pero igual de bonita ya que es muy buena dando consejos que estaba al lado del puesto de sakura

Nana siéntate hazme compañía si!!-dijo con cara de perrito

Pero niña yo ya comí –dijo la señora

Es que todos ya almorzaron y pues para no sentirme sola anda di que si-dijo sakura

Esta bien-dijo la nana

Después de hablar un buen rato y bueno también almorzando sakura fue donde su mama que se encontraba en el jardín regando sus flores las que mas ama

Okasan sabes donde iremos de vacaciones papa dijo algo pero no se-dijo sakura viendo como regaba

Saku vamos a ir a un pequeño pueblo que queda cerca de una playa-dijo su mama

Bueno okasan ya me voy, nana me va a llevar a ver a su nieta recién nacida puedo verdad-dijo suplicante

Esta bien y salúdame itsuko (era la hija de su nana)-dijo hikaru okasan de sakura

Ya corriendo esta bien chao vuelvo antes de la cena-dijo una sakura sonriente y corriendo por la casa

Nana ya vamos –dijo sakura alegre

Hay niña ya no tengo tanta energía como tu apiádate de esta pobre vieja-riendo EMA (así se llama la nana de sakura)

Nana tu todavía estas en la flor de la juventud….OH no ya me parezco a gai-sensei -dice riendo sakura

Hay niña tú cada vez estas más loquita-dice la nana

Jajájajá-ríe sakura al igual que su nana ya que estaban subiendo a la limosina

Bueno chicos acá les deje algo pequeño pero es que ya estoy muriéndome de sueño

Trato de seguirle


	3. capitulo 3

Bueno acá les sigo sorry por la tardanza

Bueno acá les sigo sorry por la tardanza

Dejen un reviews –pensamiento

**Inner**

Hablan

Nota: naruto no me pertenece ni sus personajes

Bueno pues es día se le paso rápido sakura ya había llegado antes de la cena y ya le había comentado a su mama que la bebe estaba muy bonita

Flash back

Nana como un ser tan frágil y tan pequeño te puede cambiar la vida -dijo mirando a la recién nacida

Así es mi niña a una madre no le importa todo lo que aguanto durante los meses mas difíciles cuando llega la criatura olvidan todo ya que un niño es algo maravilloso-le dijo la nana

Itsuko-san a pesar de que ya eres todo una madre esta bellísima-dijo sakura

Itsuko era una mujer de unos 24 años con cabello castaño claro amarrados en una coleta de piel mestiza y sus ojos de color gris con un perfecto cuerpo antes y durante su embarazo

Jajaja sakura tu y tus ocurrencias-dijo itsuko

Así pasaron toda la tarde entre conversaciones que tenían y una de esas sakura cargo a la bebe estaba realmente emocionada

Fin del Flash back

Ya en la cena todos estaban reunidos sakumo (hermana de sakura), hikaru (la mama) ichiro (papa)

Sakura siempre había estado unida con sus familiares, para ella las cenas eran importantes su papa era alegre a pesar de que tenia que mantener una empresa siempre llegaba con una sonrisa a la casa,sakumo era su hermana mayor de sakura ella es amiga de itsuko ya que tienen la misma, trabaja en la empresa de su padre su pelo es de color castaño oscuro y sus ojos también son de un color negros al igual que los de su padre, le gusta fastidiar a su hermana de sakura(claro como toda hermana fastidia) pero la quiere mucho,hikaru la mama de sakura es una mujer muy bella a pesar de ser mayor se mantiene, su pelo es de color rosa y sus ojos son jades es muy bueno la nana de sakura para ella era como alguien mas de la familia

Bueno pues los días pasaron hasta llegar al día tan esperado el lunes, listo para el viaje

Los padres de sakura, ten ten, temari,hinata .ellos invirtieron para hacer un carro para las familias bueno mas claro es como un ómnibus de color negro siempre lo utilizaban para viajes de vacaciones eran de lunas polarizadas(esas que usan los artistas,alcaldes,etc) el interior del carro tenia tecnología habían televisores plasma(los planos )laptons,tenia como un minibar y tenia muebles ósea era como un toque empresarial y también moderno ya que las madres se encargaban de ver los destalles del carro cada año la acondicionaban y las chicas no lo habían visto

En la casa de temari todos estaban reunidos los padres en un lado y las madres en otro y claro los adolescentes en otro incluyendo a Kankuro y la hermana de hinata

Chicas estoy ansiosa de conocer ese tal pueblo…. como era que se llamaba-dijo ten ten

Iwao así se llama –dijo hinata

Ojala este interesante-dijo sakura

Por algo lo han elegido nuestros padres digo no-dijo sakura

Chicas ya nos vamos-dijo kankuro que ya estaba subiendo como todos los demás

Se subieron corriendo cuando entraron

OH-dijo sakura

Por-dijo ten ten

Di…-dijo hinata

Os-dijo temari

Se quedaron viendo el interior del carro, espacioso, con un minibar, muebles cremas de cuero, con cojines de colores distintos, el tapiz era de pieles por si te casi ya no sentías el frió piso

Así pasaron las horas ya que eran 5 horas de paseo por eso los padres pensaron en poner varios televisores y laptos para que no se aburrieran los adolescentes

Sakura, y las demás conversaban al igual que veían, TV o escuchaban música, kankuro jugando playstation, la hermana menor de hinata veía sus dibujitos o barbie

Temari yo pensaba que al viaje vendría gaara-dijo sakura

No porque decidió que vendría una semana antes de entrar al colegio-respondió

Amiguitas ya Saben que vamos hacer cuando lleguemos-dijo ten ten

Ah! Chicas yo estuve haciendo esto-dijo hinata sacando algo de su bolso una libreta

Tomen miren acá ya organice cuando empezamos con nuestro plan-dijo misteriosa

Hinata-chan esa mirada si que da miedo-dijo riendo sakura

Wao hinata nos arreglaste todo-dijo leyendo la libreta

Y después se pasaron la libreta

**EN LA LIBRETA**

Lunes: cambio de pelo, nombre del spa:"divina", cortes, extensiones, mascarillas, saunas

Martes: la ropa ,ir al centro comercial

Miércoles:zapatos

Jueves:maquillaje

Cuando terminaron de leer todas se tiraron encima de hinata

Chicas me afixian-dijo apenas hinata

Cuando se sentaron de nuevo todas reian

Hina esto es todo lo que vamos hacer antes de entrar al instituto(o colegio si nos le dije era internado)-dijo sakura

Si-dijo hinata

No les dije que mi mama llamo a la directora tsunade-sama para preguntar sobre los uniformes y mandaron a recoger la planilla del nuevo uniforme mi mama mando a unos de los hombres de negro a sus casas para que le pasaran las planilla-dijo temari

Y temari ya los vistes por que mi mama me comento algo que ya lo había mandado hacer a la señora –dijo sakura

Okasan puedes venir un ratito-grito ten ten

La mama de ten ten voltio y fue camino a las chicas

Que paso hija por que los gritos-dijo la mama de ten ten

Okasan ya vistes los nuevos uniformes-dijo preguntando

En eso llegaron las demás mamas con ellas

Que pasa mineko –dijo hikaru mama de sakura

No solo es que ten ten pregunta por los nuevos uniformes-dijo mineko

Ah! todas dijeron

Perdonen chicas por no decirles pero es que con todo esto se nos olvido-dijo la mama de hinata

Sus uniformes son mas cortos que los anteriores y solo consta de una camisa por los hombros son corbata y es de cuadritos de color azul ya los hemos mandados hacer-dijo mama de temari

Okasan pero si no tienen nuestras medidas actuales-dijo temari

Si las tenemos el sábado les tomamos las medidas y después nos reunimos para ir donde la costurera-dijo mama de ten ten

Como te midieron temari-pregunto sakura

Si, a ti hinata-dijo temari

Si, pero como okasan por que no nos dijeron-dijo hinata

Pensamos que mejor lo haríamos nosotras así les deciamos a la costurera como iba hacer-dijo hikaru

Pero nosotras lo queríamos hacer dis…

Tinto si lo sakura ya que como ustedes nos dijeron que querían cambiar de imagen pues nosotras también las íbamos a apoyar-dijo su mama

Además piensan ustedes que no tenemos estilo, también fuimos adolescente-dijo sonriente la mama de temari

Jajaja van haber que sus uniformes le van quedar hermosos-dijo la mama de hinata

Damas ya llegamos-dijo el señor ichiro haruno

A la vista se le veía a una gran mansión y al frente una playa

Papa no sabia que habían comprado la casa-dijo sakura

No hija la hemos alquilado todo este mes para las vacaciones-dijo su papa

Bueno chicas vallan haber los cuartos que después ya le suben su equipaje-dijo hikaru

Bueno los mayores estaban en la piscina hablando y tomando sol, las chicas se habían puesto sus bañadores nada especial normal al igual que kankuro

Este es el mejor verano –dijo temari metiéndose a la piscina

Si que tal chicas si después vamos por el pueblo a conocer-dijo sakura tirándose a la piscina

Así se la pasaron en la piscina jugando, tirándose al agua bueno el pueblo era muy acogedor no era ni muy grande pero tenían cosas bonitas así habían pasado las chicas sus vacaciones de las mejores se les notaba bronceadas natural ya que también se protegían contra el sol ya faltaba

Hoy era el día en que ya iban a regresar a la ciudad por esa razón las chicas habían decidido ir al pueblo por ultima vez

No, no me quiero ir –dijo casi llorando temari

Ah! Lo que yo no quiero es que ya falta poco para entrar al colegio-dijo ten ten haciendo pucheros

Vamos chicas no dejen caer el animo que desde el lunes empezamos el plan-dijo hinata riendo por las dos chicas

Miren, nunca había visto esta tienda –dijo sakura señalando a una tiendo pequeña pero se veía muy mística

Vamos ahí que ver que venden-dijo hinata

En eso todas entran al lugar y ya se disponían a llamar en eso aparece una anciana

En que les puedo ayudar-dijo la anciana

No es que entramos haber que vendía-dijo sonriendo temari

Disculpe señora esos collares se venden-dijo sakura, en eso todas voltean haber que era y en el mostrador habían 5 collares muy hermosos

Ha estos y los saco, son reliquias bueno pues nunca las he sacados ya que son muy valiosas –dijo la anciana

Pero porque son muy bonitas le ofrecerían buen dinero-dijo confundida ten ten

No niña el dinero no lo es todo sino el valor que tiene-dijo sabiamente la anciana

Miren les voy a contar la historia

Chicos de aquí les sigo espero que les guste dejen reviews por 3 reviews le pongo otro capitulo


	4. capitulo 4

Hola bueno he leído algunos reviews y por eso acá la continuo perdonen si algunas piensan que paso muy rápido la historia sol que pensé que si la adelantaba para que no se aburriesen pero bueno también por a tratar de hacerlo largo OK y no se preocupen

Hola bueno he leído algunos reviews y por eso acá la continuo perdonen si algunas piensan que paso muy rápido la historia sol que pensé que si la adelantaba para que no se aburriesen pero bueno también por a tratar de hacerlo largo OK y no se preocupen ustedes me hacen mejorar

_Dejen un reviews –pensamiento_

**Inner**

Hablan

Nota: naruto no me pertenece ni sus personajes

Capitulo 4

La historia se trata de que antiguamente existían 5 doncellas que gobernaban el pueblo ellas poseían estos collares ya que para ellas tenia algo especial

Cada doncella era muy distinta a la otra tenían personalidades distintas, pero se llevaban muy bien como amigas se cuidaban unas ha otras ellas poseían poderes especiales .y dicen que el día en que hubo una gran guerra para tomar el mando del pueblo las doncellas sacrificaron sus vidas por salvar a su pueblo dicen que el día en que habían enviado varios conjuros contra la aldea ellas fueron a la colina mas alta del pueblo formaron un circulo y se tomaron de las manos gritaron a los dioses que tomaran sus vidas, sus poderes de ellas con tal de proteger su pueblo, en ese instante rodeo una luz blanca a toda la aldea y después de unos minutos la luz fue desapareciendo y cuando las personas del pueblo trataron de buscar a sus reinas lo único que encontraron en la colina 5 flores muy hermosas , con 5 collares encima de cada flor formando un circulo

Pero como usted las tiene-dijo intrigada ten ten

Mi bisabuelo encontró esos collares y esas rosas ya que después de eso lo eligieron como jefe del pueblo y optaron por que el se los quedara y depuse fue pasando de generación en generación hasta que me los dieron a mi-dijo sonriendo la anciana

Valla debe muy valioso –dijo mirando los collares sakura

Si pero he decidido que se los daré ha ciertas personas que se encuentran cerca de mi-dijo haciéndose la misteriosa

Ah?-todas dijeron

Si, se los daré a ustedes –dijo sonriendo la anciana

Nande a nosotras –todas estaban con la boca abierta no era posible que ellas se los diera a penas las había conocido y pues que le regalaran algo que había pasado en generación como era eso posible

Si, cuando las vi. Entrar sentí que ustedes eran las que tendrían que tener los collares, apuesto que son muy amigas, que se defienden unas ha otras, ese poder especial que hacia mas fuerte a las doncella era el lazo de la amistad-dijo la ancianita

No pero es que no se si debamos aceptar algo así-dijo sakura nerviosa

Vamos acéptenlo como un regalo mió siento que tienen algo hermoso como al igual que las doncellas sus miradas tan puras de todo ser –dijo

Pero esto… señora –no pudo terminar de decir algo hinata porque la anciana ya había sacado los 5 collares del mostrador

Tomen –dijo

Las jovencitas se habían quedado impactadas los collares si que eran muy hermosos eran de plata con una paloma y en el pecho de la paloma había un diamante de color habían 5 colores verde jade, blanco, marron, azul oscuro y celeste la señora los había puesto en su respectivo paquete era una cajita muy elegante ya los había puesto en una bolsa muy bonita

Tomen espero que las sepan a preciar hay me olvidaba me llamo chiyo-dijo

Sakura tomo la bolsa y lo único que se limito ha decir fue

Gracias chiyo-basame. Las demás chicas también dijeron lo mismo y se despidieron de la anciana ya que hoy era su último día en ese pueblo el cual las chicas le habían tomado tanto cariño

Ya en las calles del pueblo estaba escondiéndose el sol y se encontraban 4 personas corriendo

Vamos hina apúrate que si no nos dejan-dijo jadeante y a la vez riendo sakura

Espérenme –decía cansada la chica de ojos aperlados

Bueno pues también estoy cansada pero si no llegamos antes nos van a matar-decía ten ten que era la primera de las demás

Pero que dicen si con esto vamos a tener unas piernas espectaculares –decía agitada temari

Corrían como lo hacían cuando eran más pequeñas pasar por la playa viendo como el atardecer las iluminaba

Miren…si que es hermoso en atardecer y mas si lo ves en una playa-decía sakura. al instantes todas pararon

Chicas corran por que si tenemos suerte y llegamos con vida-dijo ten ten tomando todas las energías y dispuesta a correr al igual que las demás

Cuando llegaron a la mansión estaban cansadas que se tiraron en el piso de la entrada

Que les paso, porque se demoraron tanto-dijo hikaru

Okasan gomen –apenas se le oía a sakura

Las demás mamas de las jóvenes pasaban por ahí se asustaron al ver a sus hijas tiradas como moribundas

Temari, hinata.ten ten están bien-decían ayudando a sus hijas a pararse

Si solo que estuvimos un poco retrasadas y pues decidimos correr –dijo hinata ya tomando un poco mas de aire.kankuro que pasaba por ahí con una maleta se detuvo

Que les paso –decía como riendo ya que las chicas tanto corres se veían mal todas sudadas y sucias

Kankuro no molestes –gritaban las jóvenes

Vamos niñas váyanse a bañar, las sirvientas ya arreglaron su equipaje que ya no tardamos en salir –dijo mineko(mama de ten ten)

Hai-dijeron y fueron corriendo

Chicas le siguo el viernes ya que mañana entro al cole y tengo examen prometo que el viernes le siguo un capitulo mas largo ok


	5. capitulo 5

Hola chicas perdón por no escribirles antes solo es que estaba ocupada bueno como les prometí el Cáp

Hola chicas perdón por no escribirles antes solo es que estaba ocupada bueno como les prometí el Cáp. Larguito si hoy no término se los sigo mañana es que mi hermano es bien cargoso y no sabe que escribo esto porque si no le cuenta a mí mama y me tachan de loca (inner: siempre lo has sido…mirada asesina este mejor me voy….miedosa wuajajaja

Nota:naruto no me pertenece ni sus personajes

_Dejen un reviews –pensamiento_

**Inner**

Hablan

Ya las chicas habían terminado de bañarse y estaban rumbo a la cuidad como salieron a las 4 de la tarde y como son 5 horas de viaje llegarían tarde

Los mayores conversaban, kankuro no se despegaba del playstation, y la hermana menor de hinata estaba viendo tv, mientras que las adolescentes estaban viendo una novela ya que tanto pasar el canal optaron por ver eso ateniéndose a las consecuencias de llorar como niñas

No ! la dejo se ve que no la amaba-decía llorando temari.al igual que las demás

No se lo merecía era pobre y juegan con sus sentimientos-dijo la pelirosa con cólera mientras se les caían las lagrimas

Wuaa estas novelas si que me hacen llorar-decía conteniéndose ten ten y pues ni que decir de hinata la pobre también estaba destrozada , y pues claro habían pasado horas viendo la novela hasta que solo en el cielo quedaban una luna resplandeciente y hermosas estrellas que adornaban la noche

Wuahhh tanto llorar hasta ya no se me salen las lagrimas-decía hinata tocándose el parpado y todas rieron .en eso llega kankuro a su atrás de ellas y las asustas pues claro son chicas casi se les salía el corazón

Kankuro baka-dijo temari hecha una furia y bueno todas las demás

Perdón, perdón pero que tal si vemos una película de terror dijo para cambiar el tema por que si no no iba a salir vivo de ahí

Si, pero ahora que veo donde esta mi otosan(papa)-pronuncio la pelirosa viendo a su alrededor

Si que raro bueno mejor dicho no están ninguno de nuestros padres –dijo ten ten

Pues mientras ustedes rompían a llora los viejo se fueron a dormir abajo y pues las señoras están en el cuarto de al fondo y tu hermanita esta durmiendo-kankuro

Mirando a hinata (para que sepan el ómnibus tenia segundo piso)

Ahhhh-dijeron todas

Y bueno vemos la película o no –dijo tirándose en el mueble la verdad era muy como tirarse hasta en el piso por las pieles que habían claro eran falsas por que a las mamas no les gustaban que mataran a los pobres animales por la moda

Ya me parece bien –dijo temari sentadose con kankuro

Si así matamos el tiempo-menciono sakura, con las demás

Se había acomodado de esta manera el mueble era uno al frente del otro mientras que la TV plasma estaba al costado del muble asi ellos se echaban y pues podían ver bien bueno era temari y kankuro en un mueble mas pequeño en el otro que era mas amplio estaban sakura, ten ten y hinata

Ya bueno después de ver la película y obvio algunos grito por las mujeres se habían quedado dormidos ya que faltaba poco para llegar y además los señores ya se habian levantado ya que habían sido anunciados de que ya estaban en la cuidad y que irian a la empresa donde se encuentran los respectivos guardaespaldas y los chóferes para llevas a los señores a sus casas o mansiones

Chicos ya despiertan que ya vamos a bajar decía-karura (mama de temari)

Todos estaban medios dormidos apenas podian caminar no se sabe como se habran despedido con tal de que estaban rumbo a sus casas

Hasta mañana-dijo sakura sonambula

Niña, ven que yo te ayudo-dijo su nana

Si EMA ayúdala valla ser que se caiga por estas en esas condiciones y buenas noches-

dijo hikaru y esto ultimo también ichiro

Si señores buenas noches-dijo subiendo a sakura

EMA la cambio a su ropa de dormir, la acostó y salio de la recamara

Bueno pues a la mañana siguiente sakura se levanto a su hora ususal como todos los sabados y domingos que son a las 8 y pues tambien saldria con sus amigas a la escuela a ver a su amiga-maestra-confidente-tsunade

**Aquí le pondo el flash back**

Era de noche y pues las familias se encontaban en su viaje de vacaciones cenando y pues fue interrupida por una llamada para los señores sabaku después de atender la llamada la señora sabaku se regresaba a la mesa

Temari hija me harias un favor…quiero que cuando regresemos le lleves los documentos de gaara a la directora-dijo la señora

Pero mama, no los iba a llevar kankuro-haciendo pucheros

Si, pero es que kankuro va estar ocupado y pues… tambien hija le puedes decir a las chicas que te acompañen por ahí de paso que saludan a tsunade-dicho esto miro a las demas y se limito a sonreír ya que la mama de temari era muy elegante y pues tambien era un tanto coqueta ya que en su adolecensia también era rebelde y pues era muy amiga de las mamas de la cual ahora son amigas de su hija

Esta bien okasan-tratando de sonreír

La cena era lo que mas disfrutaban ya que todos hablaban daban sus opiniones o contaban anécdotas de cuando eran más jóvenes y cosas así

**Fin del flash back **

Hola a todos-dijo saku entrando al comedor en el cual se encontraba su mama, su papa, y su hermana

Hola hija toma asiento para que desayunes –respondieron sus padres

Enana como siempre temprano-dijo en tono burlesco sakumo

Jajaja-respondió sakura supuestamente riendo

Que ya tan temprano te vas eso no es normal en ti ah-menciono la ojos verdes con cierta misterio ya que conocía bien a su hermana

Es que tengo varios pendientes-tratando de disimular ya que habia dejado todas las cosas de la empresa (eso implica papeleos y mas papeles) a ultima hora

Y tu adonde vas ah enana?-respondio

Voy al cole con las demas a ver a tsunade y pues tambien temari tiene que entregarles unos papeles de su hermano –dijo cogiendo una tostada y colocarle de todo lo raro de sakura bueno y de las demas era que comian de todo y nunca se les veian un rollito de mas y bueno tambien tuvieron que agradecerle a ema que les dio unos secretitos para que puedan saborear bien sus comidas pero a la vez mantenerse con un buen cuerpo

Quien kankuro yo que sepa ya estudia ahí… a no estas hablando de gaara hace tiempo que no lo veía mama dijo que se había ido a estudiar al extranjero –dijo sakumo

Sakura solo asintió con la cabeza ya que tenía toda su tostada en la boca

Bueno señoritas yo ya me tengo que ir a trabaja en la noche las veo-dijo ichiro despidiéndose de su esposa y de sus hijas

En eso se escucha un claxon de un carro y como ichiro estaba saliendo se limito a llamar a sakura

Si que pasa papa para que me llamas-dijo

Apunto a una limosina y pues claro a sus amigas ahí dentro ella hizo una seña de que ahorita bajaba mientras que su papa ya se subía en otro auto con algunos guardaespaldas claro saludando a las jóvenes

En eso ven a cierta pelirosa bajando esperanzada hacia la limosina

Hola chicas-saludo sakura entrando al auto a lo que ellas respondieron en el trayecto del corto viaje las chicas conversaban animadamente sobre cualquier cosa

Señoritas ya llegamos-dijo el chofer un señor un poco mayor pero con mucha paciencia

Gracias Auki y pues si quieres para que no te aburras esperando te puedes dar una paseo por ahí –dicho esto por temari entrando con las demas chicas al instituto

Ya estando en la secretaria saludaron a shizune la asistente y pasaron a la oficina de tsunade-sama

Valla que milagro que las veo-dijo parandose de su asiento y saludando a cada una

Por lo que veo temari me vienes trayendo los documentos de gaara -

Si tsunade-sama estos son –acercando los documentos

Valla veo que los sabaku tienen hijos muy estudiosos por las calificaciones de gaara bueno a excepción de kankuro-dijo tsunade a lo que las demas rieron, y pues es obvio que tu hermano sera aceptado en esta academia –añadio

Gracias-dijo temari

Tsunade-sensei que novedades nos da-dijo alegre sakura

Pues bueno… a ahora que me acuerdo tengo que hablar con ustedes 4 ya que es algo que quiero consultarles-dijo

Si que pasa tsunade-sama –dijo hinata

Bueno chicas primero que todos quiero aclararles que si es que ustedes quieren, bueno temari como sabras 5 año comparten habitaciones de 2 personas y por mayoria de alumnos de ese curso hay dos personas que no tienen habitación tu y un alumno nara

Shikamaru bueno prosigo y ademas ustedes saben que los años mas mayores tienen una habitación por lo tanto hemos decidido unirlos con un grado menor-dijo

Disculpe sensei pero el grado al que usted se refiere seria el de nosotros-dijo sakura

Si es por eso que te propongo que tu habitación la desees compartir con tus amigas –al terminar lo que dijo todas se tiraron a abrazar a tsunade de felicidad

Bueno yo creo que lo tomo como un si-dijo apenas la rubia

Gracias tsunade-sama y pues seremos 4 que vamos ha estar en una habitación –dijo hinata pero fue interrupida por esta

Son 5 ya que solo hay dos cuartos que poseen 5 integrantes –

Pero quien es la otra senpai-agrego ten ten

Pues la otra alumna es yamanaka –ella sabía los problemas que tenian con ino pero decidio que seria bueno que estuvieran juntas y mas con el cambio que van a mostrar las chicas antes de entrar al colegio y claro ella estuvo de acuerdo cuando se lo contaron las apreciaba mucho a las 5 fue por esa razon

Bueno no se preocupe tsunade-sensei –dijo sakura tratando de alegrarse

Ah y ya espero poder entrar para que me siga enseñando dijo haciendo sus mejores sonrisas

Y bueno yo espero con ansias ver las cambiadas –dijo esta

No se preocupe que cuando entremos nos vera diferentes –dijo haciendo poses ten ten

Asi pasaron un rato mas conversando y bueno las jóvenes tenian que ir a sus casas antes de almorzar

Please mañana le sigo no me maten


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno acá esta la continuación

Bueno acá esta la continuación

Hola ya como se los prometí aquí esta el otro Cáp. espero poder terminar hoy con lo que es la transformación de las chicas

Nota:naruto no me pertenece ni sus personajes

_Dejen un reviews –pensamiento_

**Inner**

Hablan

En la limosina estaban 4 personas conversando en que era lo que harían estos días

Oigan… ya se acerca lunes –decía emocionada tenten

Si mañana nos ponemos en contacto, más preferible en la noche ok-dijo sakura

Nande porque saku-dijo preguntando hinata

Es que hoy tengo que ayudar a sakumo con los papeles de la empresa, ya que como la conocen estos días que no hemos estado en la casa dejo todo para ultima hora y pues mañana voy a pasear con yue como todos los domingos por eso –respondió con una gotita en la cabeza a lo que las demás rieron

Si bueno yo también tengo estos días ocupados, de aquí voy ha ir a entrenar con mi tio y pues mañana va haber una ceremonia en la casa –dijo tenten restándole importancia ya que su familia provenía de china por lo que eran muy tradicionales mas sus abuelos que sus padres

Pues esto yo también de aquí tengo que cuidar a mi abuela y mañana a mi hermana todo el día –pronuncio hinata como lo mas normal ya que le encantaba estar con sus abuelos y sus hermana pero también era unida a sus papas con sus papa se llevaba muy bien cuando conoció a sus amigas era mas tímida pero ya no tanto cuando esta con ellas ya que estas le decían que era muy fuerte y no una débil como pintaba

Esto yo hoy voy haber unos libros en el estudio y pues mañana voy a ir con mi mama haber los últimos detalles para la bienvenida de gaara –dijo temari para después lanzar un suspiro de cansancio ya que su madre era muy exigente con los detalles

Como le van hacer una fiesta de bienvenida –dijo una curiosa sakura

No, solo que para el almuerzo que le van a preparar, su cuarto y cosas asi –respondio la rubia

Y asi estuvieron conversando hasta que cada uno se le fue dejando a su casa

Okasan ya llegueeee –grito sakura desde la sala

Hija estoy aquí no es para que nos dejes sordos a todos –dijo su mama riéndose y saludándola

Etto mama donde esta sakumo ah-tratando de buscar por todos lados

Esta en el estudio ya conoces a tu hermana, bueno hija voy haber a la mama de hinata ya almorzamos ahí esta tu comida le dices a la kurara (sirvienta) que te sirva –dicho esto y bueno despidiendose de su hija hikaru salio de la casa

Bueno pues en ese caso NANA! –grito sakura que hasta los pajarito del jardin se fueron

Y ya una ves que almorzo con ema

Sakumo –dijo sakura entrando al estudio y pues vio a su hermana toda mal acomodada con varios papeles por todas partes

Que quieres saku-le respondio sin mirarla estaba mas concentrada en la laptop

Bueno pues sakumo te propongo algo -a lo que ella se digno en mirarla ya que conocia bien ha sakura y algo se tramaba pero era beneficio para ambas

Bien yo te ayuda a ordenar todo y tu me das algo ha cambio –con una sonrisita malevola

Habla que quieres –alzando una ceja

Pues esto que cuando Escuche música me dejes por 3 dias y bueno como sabras ya voy ha entrar al colegio por eso no te dire que dias… ah que dice lo tomas o lo dejas –retando a su hermana

Uhmm esta bien –ya que ella sabia a que se referia "escuchar música" era alto volumen algo que a ella le fastidiaba pero bueno lo soportaria

Y asi se la pasaron toda la tarde archivando, sacando cuentas, etc.

Uff que bueno que ya terminamos –dijeron las hermana haruno tirándose en el suelo por lo agotadas que estaban

haaa! Se me hace tarde y además que de con kaede –dijo sakumo gritando y parándose lo mas rapido

Saludala –grito sakura yéndose a su habitación a tomar un buen baño

Uhmm esto si que te relaja y sientes que todo lo que hiciste hoy no es nada comparándose a esto –menciono sakura en la tina de baño

Cuando termino su baño bajo para cenar

Hola okasan, otosan –saludo la ojiverde

Cuando terminaron de cenar sakura ya se habia despedido de sus padres que estaban viendo tv en la sala de audio

Bueno voy a ponerme ver tv –se tiro a la cama

Y tanto ver dibujos, películas, y cosas de historia se habia quedado dormida

En la mañana siguiente

Sakura se habia levantado a las 9 por estar amaneciéndose y ya habia bajado a desayunar

Wuaaa estuvo delicioso –dijo sobandose el estomago

Enana no se como es que no en gordas ehh-dijo sakumo sacándole la lengüita

Jajaja para que veas que tambien tengo mis secretitos –también sacándole la lengua

Bueno mama me voy haber en que ayudo con la nana adios hermanita -dijo dandole un beso a su madre y esta ultimo sarcásticamente

Nana –dijo la ojiverde asustando a la susodicha

Niña un dia de estos me va a dar un paro cardiaco –dijo la pobre señora y pues sakura no mas reía

En que te puedo ayudar ema-senpai –dijo viendo lo que hacia su nana

Ah pues no se moleste señorita –respondio

Ay no yo te quiero ayudar –haciendo pucheros

Bueno esta bien le puedes dar esto a las sirvienta- dijo entregándole un recipiente con varias lozas

Si señor –haciendo pose de soldado y a la ves reía

Entre tanto que le ayudaba a ema, tambien veia a los caballos o patitos, pollitos, cisnes y pues sakura se derretía por los animalitos

Ay son tan lindos –acariciando a los patitos

Bueno niña ya acabamos regresemos a almorzar –interrumpió EMA

Hai –respondio

Y después de almorzar sakura se alistaba para pasear a yue

Okasan ,otosan me voy a pasear con yue –dijo sakura tratndo que aceptaran

Cuidado-respondio la mama

Bueno pues es como todos los domingos hija, cuidate –dijo su padre

Hai –respondio y salio de la casa en busca de yue a los establos

Yue es su caballo bueno es hembra es de color blanco con destellos grises por eso su nombre yue (luna) se la regalaron cuando tenia 7 años al igual que a sus demas amigas

La de tenten era de color marron mas claro y se llamaba Amaya ( noche de lluvia) , la de hinata era de marron oscuro y se llamaba shizuka(pacifica),la de temari era de color negro y se llamaba yami (oscuro)

Hola bebe que tal si damos a dar un paseo ok- a lo que la estaba montando

Cuando llegaron se pudo divisar un cerezo y un lago cuando llegaron yue se echo y sakura tambien la pose seria yue como almohada (nota: así no digo que lo sea sino asi se ve más linda la escena)

Sabes yue ya no me volveras a ver asi-a lo que el caballo hace un ruido.-no me voy a ir solo que voy a cambiar pero físicamente –esto lo dijo un tanto triste pero sus semblante volvio a uno mas dulce y con una sonrisa.-te imaginas yue pero bueno no voy a cambiar interiormente… esto lo hago porque ya no soporto las burlas y ademas para demostrar como verdaderamente soy

Y después de tanto conversar con yue no era una platica tan comunicativa por departe del caballo ya que esta no mas se limitaba a decir esos ruidos que hacen los caballos

Yue ya es tarde vamos. –sakura no decidió montar al caballo solo ella la sujetaba y así podían caminar juntas

Cuando llegaron ya estaban apareciendo las primeras estrellas por lo tanto sakura dejo a yue en el establo y se dirigio a su habitación para darse un buen baño

Ummm que rico –decia sumergiéndose en el agua (nota: en la casa habian varios baños y el principal era de tina por lo tanto sakura se encontraba en el principal por que los demás son duchas normales)

Bueno es mejor que salga para poder cenar –dijo la ojiverde poniendose la toalla

Hola family –dijo con una sonrisa sincera

Hija veo que hoy te demoraste –dijo su padre.-si, solo que tanto estar con yue para mi se me pasa volando la hora –respondio

Ai enana cuando cambiaras eh –dijo sakumo desordenando su cabello

Oie no hagas eso –dijo-porque me pegaras –respondio en tono burlon

No algo peor –tratando de retarla. Su juego de miradas de las hermanas fue interrumpida por su padre

Niñas mañana me voy a un viaje de negocio por lo tanto vendré el domingo o el lunes a primera hora… ya que no me perdería por nada su primer día de colegio de sakura –dijo con una sonrisa

Si otosan-dijo la menor haruno con una inocencia que la caracterizaba

Y asi se la pasaron cenando entre risas que contaba el señor haruno y la señora

Haaaa-suspiro sakura.-yo creo que me retiro voy a estar en mi cuarto si me necesitan –dicho esto salio del comedor corriendo a su cuarto como una niña de 10 años

_Voy a llamar a mis amigas ya que mañana ya empezamos a la operación cambio de imagen-_cuando termino de decir esto se tiro a su cama y cogio el telefono

Alo hina-chan,si hinata espera un momento que voy a llamar a las demas para conversar todas ok-cuando termino de hablar hizo lo mismo y ya todas estaban conversando por teléfono

Ya bueno chicas como vamos hacer mañana –dijo la pelirosa

Mira como ya les dije vamos a ese spa par que nos corten el cabello y pues lo demas –dijo la ojiperla

Si ya pero como hacemos en carro de quien –dijo temari

Ah pues eso no hay problema yo las paso a recorger y cunado terminamos llamo par que nos recogan que dicen ah -dijo tenten

Hai -dijeron al mismo tiempo

Ha pero a que hora tenten-chan -volvio a preguntar la pelirosa.-pues que tal a las 9 y como en ese spa hay de todo pues aprovechamos el día –dijo con un tono pícaro

Si yo pienso que si ya que nunca tempos ido a uno de esos y dicen que es muy relajante-dijo temari

Pues me supongo por algo varias mujeres van no -dijo hinata

Bueno chicas ya me voy a dormir ya tengo mucho sueño –dijo sakura bostezando.-adios –colgó el teléfono

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

Se veia como unos rayos de luz entraban en aquella habitación que era un decorado que describía muy bien a la persona era elegante muy bien equipado y femenino claro como toda chica de 15 años con algunos pósteres en la pared y cosas asi en la cual se encontraba una chica saliendo de su cama dispuesta ha bañarse

Chicos mañana le siguo a que son 1:29 am y pues ya me estoy quedando dormida en la comp. El proximo capitulo ya se va a ver la transformación de todas ellas

Gomen


End file.
